reignofdragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Vault of Luminance
is the eighth Chest Hunt Event. You quest for ancient, mysterious chests containing random items, and open them for Unlock Points for you and your guild. While questing you will also find special Bejeweled Brooch. Collecting these will lead to rewards such as items and a unique card, in addition to Unlock Points. During the event you will also be able to collect keys used to open the chests. Opening the chests will reward you with Unlock Points and treasures. Each day of the event 10 Silver Keys are sent to your gift box. You can also earn 10 Silver Keys by posting on Facebook and Twitter. If you register for the event through the coming soon link during the Registration giveaway period, you received the following items upon entry to the event page once the event had begun: * 5 x Gold Key * 20 x Silver Key * 3 x Stamina Potion (Non Bazaar) * 1 x Andraste Making a return to this event are specific Golden Rival cycles (minimum 2 times daily) awarding extra Unlock points. Event details: *10/9/2013 - 10/10/2013 (23:59 EDT) 1-Tap Registration Giveaway Period *10/11/2013 (06:00 EDT) - 10/17/2013 (23:59 EDT) New Changes: *Unlocking certain amounts of Platinum Chests awards you with up to 8 copies of the Chest Drop Advantage MR Card Nevihta. *Aid unlocked chests rewards reverted to normal rewards. *New Increased Chest Drop Advantage cards introduced. *The event Collectible Card was awarded to all Pre-Registrants for meeting pre-registration target value. (countdown registrants to meet target appeared linear though, so was probably being awarded regardless of number of pre-registrants) *Day 1 to 5 Incentive Gifts reduced from Gold Key x3 & Silver Key x10 down to Gold Key x1 *Day 6 & 7 Incentive Gifts changed to Gold Key x5 *From 11/13 (4:30 EST) onward, platinum chest drop rates were doubled Incentive Gifts *Daily SNS postings to Facebook and Twitter no longer reward you with keys. Instead incentive gifts are given for logging into the event page during the Golden Time Rival cycles (12:00 - 18:00, or 18:00 - 00:00) consisting of 3x Gold Keys and 10x Silver Keys certain times as listed below: **11/08/2013 - Event Pre-Registration Giveaway Gifts (Gold Key x5, Silver Key x20, Stamina Potion Non Bazaar x3, Andraste x1) **11/08/2013 - Vault of Luminance Event Start Gift (Gold Key x3) **11/08/2013 - Aim for the Top Incentive Gift (login between 12:00 - 18:00 EDT) (Gold Key x1) **11/08/2013 - Unrelenting Incentive Gift (login between 18:00 - 00:00 EDT) (Gold Key x1) **11/09/2013 - Lucky Hunter Incentive Gift (login between 12:00 - 18:00 EDT) (Gold Key x1) **11/09/2013 - Treasure Hunter Incentive Gift (login between 18:00 - 00:00 EDT) (Gold Key x1) **11/10/2013 - Treasure Hunter Incentive Gift (login between 12:00 - 18:00 EDT) (Gold Key x1) **11/10/2013 - Treasure Hunter Incentive Gift (login between 18:00 - 00:00 EDT) (Gold Key x1) **11/11/2013 - Leave no stone Unturned Incentive Gift (login between 12:00 - 18:00 EDT) (Gold Key x1) **11/11/2013 - Unrivaled Incentive Gift (login between 18:00 - 00:00 EDT) (Gold Key x1) **11/12/2013 - Mighty Hunter Incentive Gift (login between 12:00 - 18:00 EDT) (Gold Key x1) **11/12/2013 - Ingenious Hunter Incentive Gift (login between 18:00 - 00:00 EDT) (Gold Key x1) **11/13/2013 - Not till it's over Incentive Gift (login between 12:00 - 18:00 EDT) (Gold Key x5) **11/13/2013 - All Out Incentive Gift (login between 18:00 - 00:00 EDT) (Gold Key x5) **11/14/2013 - Never Say Die Incentive Gift (login between 12:00 - 18:00 EDT) (Gold Key x5) **11/14/2013 - ??? Incentive Gift (login between 18:00 - 00:00 EDT) (Gold Key x5) Event Specialists: *New **Iroas +(25-50)% Box Drop **Sabbah +(10-25)% Box Drop **Khioniya +(5-10)% Box Drop **Nevihta +??% Box Drop - Awarded in Platinum Chests (up to 8 Copies) **Andraste +5% Box Drop - Awarded for collecting Bejeweled Brooches '''in this event. *Returning **Simurgh +50% Unlock Points **Seline +25% Unlock Points **Bechuille +15% Unlock Points **Hecate +50% Unlock Points **Surtr +25% Unlock Points **Agrona +15% Unlock Points **Malika the Tracker +15% Unlock Points - Awarded for collecting '''Sigil Tablets in a previous event. Note: Unlock Points bonus effect is cumulative. Thus, if your active attack deck contains both a Final Form Malika the Tracker, and a Final Form Bechuille, the total bonus effect is not 30%, but 33%... The maximum bonus effect for this event is 435%, obtained by adding all Event Specialists to your deck. Features: *'Lucky Streak' - When active, Metal Chests ALWAYS open, Platinum Chests may drop, and may be opened using 1 Gold Key. *'Lucky Streak Quest '- Available during Lucky Streak, 300 Stamina cost, increased Gilded Chest drop rate. Silver Key - Has a chance of opening a Metal Chest '''(Guaranteed during Lucky Streak) or '''Platinum Chest. Using Silver Keys for aid Unlocked Gilded Chests Net 50-1000 Unlock Points Gold Key - Will open a Metal Chest '''and '''Platinum Chest. Use 3 to open Gilded Chests. Using Gold Key for aid Unlocked Gilded Chests nets 100-1500 Unlock Points Metal Chest - Found in any Quest. Contains a random item or an Event Collectible. Contents can include: Dorri, Brooches, Silver Keys and Gold Keys. Metal Chests disappear 1 hour after discovery. Gilded Chest - Found in any Event Quest, higher drop rate in Lucky Streak Quest. Open for 1000 Unlock Points (3 Gold Keys), or with 1 ally (using 3 Silver or 1 Gold Key each). Contents can include: Stamina or Power Potion (NB) and Brooches. Chests disappear after 30 minutes. Platinum Chest - Found in Lucky Streak Quest. Attempt to open using Silver Keys during Lucky Streak (low chance) or use a Gold Key (guaranteed). Worth 1000 Unlock Points. Contents can include Gilded Chest rewards. Platinum Chests disappear 10 minutes after discovery. *Formulas for Unlock Points: ** Using Silver Key nets 50-1000 Unlock Points ** Using Gold Key nets 100-1500 Unlock Points ** When requesting aid, the 2 participants split an additional 500-700 points randomly ** Opening a gilded chest by yourself awards 1000 bonus Unlock Points. Bejeweled Brooches - Collect these Event Collectibles for special prizes and Unlock Points. New cards introduced *'Bejeweled Brooches ' **Andraste - For collecting Bejeweled Brooches, '''the Event Collectibles of the event. *Nevihta - Platinum chest reward '''Bejeweled Brooch Collection Rewards: In this Event there is a special cycles on certain days of the event called Golden Time. During Golden Time the top players in those Rival rankings will receive an extremely large Unlock Points reward. The Schedule of the Golden times and the effect of the Golden Times is listed below: Rival Ranking (Awarded at the end of each 6-hour interval) rewards by Unlock Points REGULAR CYCLE REWARDS DOUBLE REGULAR CYCLE REWARDS TRIPLE REGULAR CYCLE REWARDS Golden Time Cycle Rewards REGULAR GOLDEN TIME CYCLE REWARDS DOUBLE GOLDEN TIME CYCLE REWARDS TRIPLE GOLDEN TIME CYCLE REWARDS Individual Ranking rewards by Unlock Points NB = Non Bazaar version Guild Ranking rewards by Unlock Points Category:Events